yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 016
Battle with the Black Rose, known as Return of the Witch, The Dragon of Destruction "Black Rose Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With the audience on his side, Gill Randsborg faces Akiza Izinski and exposes her as the Black Rose. Summary In the hallway Luna and Dexter try to cheer up Leo after his loss to Greiger. They approach Yusei, who tells him the experience he got from losing should prove useful later on. Leo encourages Yusei to win, just before Akiza passes them. She glares intensely at Yusei as she passes. The other three quickly step out of her way. Leo wonders what her problem is. Randsborg, Lazar and Goodwin's meeting Gill Randsborg talks with Rex Goodwin and Lazar. He is surprised as Lazar informs him that his opponent, Akiza, is a Signer. Lazar asks that Randsborg to act as their hound to expose her true identity. Randsborg states that he disdains completely from hounding young maidens. His expression changes after they tell him that she is the Black Rose Witch, who terrorizes the Daimon Area. Lazar offers him the chance to withdraw, as the duel with be a fight for one's life. Randsborg draws his sword and raises it and pledges to slay the Witch. The Duel The MC introduces Gill Randsborg, who raises his sword, promising to win the duel. The audience cheers loudly in support of Randsborg. The MC next introduces Akiza Izinski, a mysterious girl whose merits are unknown. The audience begin to mutter amongst themselves. Leo is sure that he has seen her before, even earlier than her passing the in the hall. Luna reacts to Akiza's appearance, saying that her Deck seems to be in pain. A mysterious cloaked figure smiles as he waits for the duel to begin. Randsborg starts the Duel, announcing that he will give her no mercy. After Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", Yusei's dragon mark begins to react, while a strong breeze flows around the crowd, who stare in surprise. Randsborg and the audience recognize it as the card used by the Black Rose Witch. Greiger, who watches the duel with Yusei. tells him that "Black Rose Dragon" is a creature of ill omen that brings forth ruin and destruction. He also notes that Yusei seems to be familiar with it. The audience are uneasy by the presence of the witch. They encourage Randsborg to be careful. Randsborg takes damage, which results in a small scratch. Randsborg gives the scratch a few strokes and dramatically demands that Akiza reveal her true identity. Akiza replies that she is not the same as any of them. Akiza later insults by Randsborg by manipulating his monster to damage him, to the effect that the monster is betraying him. The audience lighten up and continue to cheer for Randsborg as he seemingly gains the upper hand and drops Akiza's Life Points to 50. But Akiza swiftly wins next turn after reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Back in Rex Goodwin's box, Zigzix reports that were was no Ener-D response. Randsborg collapses after losing. This frightens the audience, who yell at the witch to leave. The cloaked figure smiles saying Akiza's battle has just begun. Featured Duels Gill Randsborg vs. Akiza Izinski Randsborg Normal Summons "Masked Knight LV3" and uses its effect, inflicting 400 damage to Akiza. Randsborg activates "Level Up!" upgrading "Masked Knight LV3" to "Masked Knight LV5" (ATK/2300). "Masked Knight LV5's" effect inflicts 1000 damage to Akiza (Akiza/2600 Life Points). Randsborg Sets a card ("Sakuretsu Armor"). Akiza Summons "Wall of Ivy" in Defense Position (DEF/1200). Next she activates "Seed of Deception" Special Summoning 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Copy Plant" and activates its effect to have its Level equal "Masked Knight LV5's". Akiza uses "Wall of Ivy" and "Copy Plant" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK/2400), and uses its effect to destroy all cards on the field. Akiza Sets a card and activates the Field Spell Card "Black Garden". Randsborg activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to bring back "Masked Knight LV3" from the Graveyard. He then Summons it. "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/750) and Special Summons a "Rose Token" to Akiza's side of the field. Due to "Masked Knight LV3's" effect, Akiza takes 400 damage (Akiza/2200). Akiza activates her face-down "Doppelganger" to inflict the same amount of damage to Randsborg (Randsborg/3600). Randsborg Sets 2 cards. Akiza activates "Mark of the Rose" to take control of "Masked Knight LV3" until the End Phase. "Masked Knight LV3" attacks directly (Randsborg/2850). Akiza activates "Vengeful Servant". Due to its effect, each time a monster returns to its owner's control, the controller receives damage equal to its ATK. During her End Phase, "Masked Knight LV3" returns to Randsborg, inflicting 1500 damage to Randsborg (Randsborg/1350). Randsborg activates his face-down "Level Change" to upgard "Masked Knight LV3" to "LV5" from his Graveyard. "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/1150) and Special Summons a "Rose Token" to Akiza's side of the field. "Masked Knight LV5's" effect is activated, allowing Randsborg to Special Summon "Masked Knight LV7" from his Deck (ATK/2900). "Black Garden" halves its ATK (ATK/1450) and Special Summons 1 "Rose Token" to Akiza's side of the field. Randsborg equips "Masked Knight LV7" with "Glory Shield" and attacks a "Rose Token" ("Rose Tokens" cannot be destroyed by battle.) (Akiza/1550). Due to "Glory Shield's" effect, Randsborg can destroy 1 "Doppelganger". "Masked Knight LV7" inflicts 1500 damage to Akiza. (Akiza/50.) Martyr's Flag is set. Akiza activates "Black Garden's" effect to destroy itself and all Plant-Type monsters to Special Summon a monster from her Graveyard equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters (800 + 800 + 800 = 2400). Akiza Special Summons "Black Rose Dragon" and activates its effect, removing a Plant-Type monster from her Graveyard to make "Masked Knight LV7's" ATK 0. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Masked Knight LV7". (Randsborg/0) Akiza wins. Differences in adaptions * The words DUEL OF FORTUNE CUP erased from the hologram in the English dub. * In the English version, Tanner says last Halloween he was a knight. This was not mentioned in the Japanese version. * In the dub, Sir Randsborg speaks Shakespearean English. He did not do this in the Japanese version. * A couple of scenes showing Akiza's cleavage were censored in the English version. * In the English version, Randsborg mentioned it took him a year to make his suit. He did not mention that in the Japanese version. * The dub episode ends with a shadow version of Akiza. The Japanese version ends with Jil (Randsborg) fallen to the Black Rose Witch (Black Rose). * At the near end of the episode, a woman screams after she and the rest of the audience found out that Akiza's monsters were real. This was cut from the English version.